


sleep, i'll be right here

by Nikiforlove (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Like, M/M, Nesting, OKAY?!, dammit just sleep together, kind of, really really really good, viktor just smells rlly good, yuuri awakens the omega in him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nikiforlove
Summary: At 1:47 am, you'd think that Yuuri would have been sound asleep, considering the fact that he hit the sack at 8:00 pm sharp. But here the little Katsudon was, grumbling as he tossed and turned in the sheets."Damn it," he muttered, slowly sitting upright as he planted his feet on the floor. He hated doing this, it embarassed the hell out of him.But what has to be done, has to be done.7:00 AMYuuri! Let's g-" Viktor stopped abruptly upon stepping in. Yuuri was sprawled on his bed, his glasses askew as he snored slightly. He was latched onto Viktor's jacket, nuzzled close to his face. Viktor blushed, biting his lip as a cheeky smile crept onto his face. He also noticed dozens of his shirts scattered around Yuuri's bed, practically burying him in it.ORInsomniac Yuuri meets Viktor's clothes, aka his aphrodisiac





	sleep, i'll be right here

At 1:47 am, you'd think that Yuuri would have been sound asleep, considering the fact that he hit the sack at 8:00 pm sharp. But here the little Katsudon was, grumbling as he tossed and turned in the sheets. For christ's sake, he was still wearing his tracksuit, not bothering to take a bath and change clothes after arriving home from last night's training, secluding himself in his room immediately.  He frowned as he buried his head beneath his pillow, trying his best to fall asleep. He knew he was a slight insomniac, he mainly blamed it on stress and his constant caffiene overdoses. 

He pursed his lips as he rolled from side to side, trying to find a good position. He didn't understand why he couldn't sleep. He was tired as fuck, it was a relatively tranquil night, and the temperature was just right. The sheets felt cool against his skin, comforting him despite his current irritable mood. "Damn it," he muttered, slowly sitting upright as he planted his feet on the floor. He hated doing this, it embarassed the hell out of him. 

But what has to be done, has to be done.

Yuuri softly opened his bedroom door, tiptoeing meekly towards Viktor's room surreptitiously. He slid open Viktor's tatami door, biting his lip as he stepped inside. He stealthily walked past Viktor sprawled naked out on his futon, breathing softly. He carefully made his way to his closet, taking a deep breath before he slowly opened it, flinching at every creak it made.

After getting it open, he gently flitted his hands around the closet, his eyes searching for something. Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks as he spotted a quick silver glint, finding Viktor's trademark red Sochi 2014 jacket neatly tucked in between his shirts. Yuuri smiled in relief as he grabbed it, hesitating as his eyes landed on Viktor's other stack of clothes, biting his lip indecisively. "Fuck it, might as well," he sighed, swiftly grabbing three whole fucking piles of clothes as he gently closed the closet door cautiously as he did before. Softly waltzing out of the room, Yuuri closed Viktor's door before whispering: "Thank you," to the sleeping Russian.

He huffed back to his room, setting his bounty on his bed. Pink quickly crept upon his cheeks, thinking again on how fucking embarassing his actions were. Sneaking into Viktor's room during the dead of the night to ransack his closet was strangely, now a norm for Yuuri, it being an emergency solution to his insomnia. He switched his phone open, setting an alarm for 4:30am.

He always woke up at the crack of dawn, just before Viktor woke up, neatly folding the russian's clothes as he stuffed it back in his closet in a frenzy, as though no one had touched it through the night. Yuuri flopped onto his bed, hugging Viktor's jacket as he spread his other pile of clothes around his bed. He felt his body relax and loosen up, bathing in the soothing aroma of Viktor. Yuuri took a deep breath as he nestled into Viktor's jacket which was wrapped around his arms, sighing in euphoria at the calming scent. Viktor's smell was like a drug to him, he couldn't get enough. His smell was a mix of his shampoo, blueberries, a tinge of alcohol and something that was just Viktor as a whole. Yuuri breathed in ecstasy as the delightful scent that he loved so much slowly carried him off to sleep.

7:00am

Viktor had woken up by now, hastily prepping to leave for the rink. After shoving a pork cutlet bowl down his throat, he trudged back into his room, swinging his closet open. He cocked his head to the side curiously. His closet felt rather empty. He noticed that more than a dozen of his clothes were missing, along with his jacket. "Damn," he sighed. As much as he was perplexed by the absence of his clothes, Yuuri's training had more importance. He chucked an old shirt and sweatpants on, reaching for one of his other jackets. Walking out of his room, he approached Yuuri's door. He turned the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. Viktor shook his head, he should at least knock first. He tapped the door with his fingers, calling Yuuri out. "Yuuri! It's time to wake up!" -- Silence. He frowned as he tried calling him again, "Yuuri?!" he hollered. 

\-- nothing.

He sighed, reluctantly swinging Yuuri's door open, "Yuuri! Let's g-" he stopped abruptly upon stepping in. Yuuri was sprawled on his bed, his glasses askew as he snored slightly. He was latched onto Viktor's jacket, nuzzled close to his face. Viktor blushed, biting his lip as a cheeky smile crept onto his face. He also noticed dozens of his shirts scattered around Yuuri's bed, practically burying him in it. Viktor chuckled as he sat down beside Yuuri, stroking his head. 

"Nngh.." Yuuri yawned, slowly opening his eyes. Viktor smiled down at him, caressing his head. Yuuri continued to blink, rubbing his eyes with his hands. His eyes shot open as soon as he realized what was going on, immediately sitting straight up. "Viktor!" he squeaked, still clutching the jacket in his hands, his face burning up. Viktor smirked, "So, you love me that much?" He teased, gesturing to all the articles of clothing littering Yuuri's bed.  "I-I had a h-hard t-time sleeping last night, okay?" Yuuri stuttered,  fidgeting with the jacket. Viktor raised a brow, looking at him in amusement, "So you took half of my entire closet?" Yuuri's breath hitched, "Y-you smell n-nice," he said sheepishly, burning up. Viktor hummed, clearly pleased, leaning down towards Yuuri. He smiled as he tilted Yuuri's head up with his hand kissed him softly on the lips. Yuuri relaxed into the kiss, relishing the moment. The kiss was sweet, tender and chaste. Viktor broke apart, beaming at Yuuri with a somewhat smug look on his face, leaning back in to kiss him momentarily on his forehead. "You should've just crept in beside me if I smelled that good to you," Viktor said playfully, squeezing Yuuri's cheeks. Yuuri flared up once again, staring nervously down at the floor.

Viktor stood up, tugging Yuuri along. "It's time to skate!" He beamed, grinning at the younger male. Yuuri smiled, humming in approval as he followed Viktor out of his room, grasping his hand as Yuuri nuzzled his head onto his shoulder, sighing in content.

The real thing smelled so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> kudoses and commentses fuelses meses ;)


End file.
